


We're Almost Like A Family

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Basically how I want the rest of season 3 to go, M/M, Oswald's family of freaks, Other, Tags Subject to Change, but fluff later, i just want everyone to be happy, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: A series of loosely related drabbles about Oswald and his family of freaksSome parts may relate to season 3Also I put triggers in the chapter summaries





	1. Coming Together

"We're almost like a family." Ivy had said. Oswald had assumed that that was just a tactic to get Bridget to join their team. He hadn't expected working with their team of self proclaimed freaks would actually feel just like that- a family.

Maybe, it was the change in scenery. The old mansion seemed cold and lonely when they had first arrived. The main parlor had been abandoned for a while. Every surface showed signs of neglect from thick layers of dust coating every surface to signs that the so called "Riddler" had been there, a stinging reminder of what Oswald had lost. Even the beautiful portrait he had made wasn't spared. The work of art was scarred by a green question mark crudely painted across the canvas. Oswald could feel his heart break all over again just looking at it. 

But with both those thoughts and the painting put far out of his mind, he couldn't deny that his home felt a lot more domestic since he had returned. He couldn't remember the last time he had so many people in his home without political or homicidal intent. 

It made him feel strangely content to just sit with Ivy on the couch and watch shitty late night drama. He and Ivy traded snide comments every so often about the cliche scenes, making the show a bit more tolerable.

"What the heck is everyone so melodramatic? These actors are horrible." Ivy asked incredulously. 

"Not as horrible as that hair." Oswald quipped drily. It earned a snicker from her. 

Across the room, Bridget had wasted no time in building a fire in the fireplace. She sat, content with mending the fire and warming the room. 

Oswald had no idea where Victor had gone off to, but he could hear the hiss of his thermoregulating suit. He was probably looking to get as far away from the pyromaniac as possible, seeing as the two didn't get along. Even so, there were no physical altercations yet so that was a good sign. 

He sighed contently, resting his head against the back of the couch. He didn't realize he was drifting off until something sharp poked his face. 

He jumped, hands flying to his stomach. He stared wide eyed, looking for that bastard holding a gun. Once he realized he wasn't on the dock again, he sighed. Any warm fuzzy feelings were replaced by crushing despair. 

"Are you ok, Pengy?" Ivy asked, concerned. 

"Absolutely fine." Oswald struggled to lie. He wasn't. His stomach burned horribly, but Ivy would want to poke at the bullet wound with all her "natural remedy" hoodoo. While he was thankful that Ivy decided to save him from bleeding out in the Gotham harbor, he really didn't want mush made of weeds rubbed on his stomach again. 

"Maybe, you should go to bed." Ivy suggested lightly. He sighed.

"You're right. We should all go to bed. It'll be a big day tomorrow taking back Gotham." He said, loud enough to address everyone. He heard Victor's hissing suit approaching. Bridget turned from the roaring fire. 

"Um...Penguin?" Bridget asked. Oswald frowned at the nickname but didn't protest. "Where do we sleep?" 

"It's a mansion." Penguin said plainly. "Sleep wherever. There's like 20 rooms. Pick one." 

With that, Oswald walked away to climb the stairs to his bedroom even though his was in no hurry to sleep...


	2. And I Wake Up Alone

Bang! He was drowning again. His heart raced. He struggled to breath. His stomach burned terribly. This was it this time. No escape. He prayed he'd die quickly. He had enough of this suffering. Yet, he stayed conscious, suspended in freezing waters gradually warming from his blood.

Then, arms wrapped under his shoulders. He surged out of the water onto a flat surface. He retched, purging disgusting liquid from his guts. After what felt like forever, his mouth was thankfully free of water. He looked up, ready to thank his savior, when the figure looking down nearly killed him right there. 

Edward Nygma was staring down at him. A watery smile warbled across his face. Oswald felt shaking hands caress his face feather light as if Ed couldn't believe he was real. 

"Oswald..." Ed's shoulders hitched as he fell to his knees. Tears poured from behind his thick rimmed glasses."I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. You're right. I'm nothing without you. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. 

Oswald had never seen Ed looking so vulnerable, so broken. It was if killing Oswald had ruined Ed's life. As much as he wanted to take enjoyment out Ed's suffering, he couldn't stand to look at the man without feeling ready to cry himself. An overwhelming feeling of guilt settled in Oswald's stomach.

"You're wrong." Oswald asserted. "I ruined...us. I shouldn't have killed Isabella. I should've been braver. I should've told you how I felt without having a gun to my head, but I took the coward's way out. I killed her, because I'm a coward. And now, I've destroyed your chance at true love." 

"No, you're wrong." Ed said gently. Ed's hands moved to cup his face. Ed smiled through the tears. 

In his mind, Oswald protested violently. This isn't how it happened. He should be clawing at Ed's face. He should push the man away. Grab his gun and give him a matching hole in his stomach. But like a damn fool, Oswald found himself falling into Ed's arms, breaking out into his own sobs. Despite himself, Oswald felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. 

"I love you..." Ed whispered, but the lovely vision dissolved into darkness. Oswald wanted to scream in frustration. A sob caught in his throat, causing Oswald to walk up with a gasp. He bolted upright, only to cringe at the pain in his stomach. Still, he looked up, ready to scream desperately at Ed to stay. 

But, he wasn't on the docks. There was no Ed Nygma. He was at home alone in the dark. The realization crushed any hope he had. He flung his pillow against the opposite wall in frustration with himself.

He had nightmares about the docks a lot. Being shot and almost drowning tends to haunt a person, but these were so much worse. They taunted him with a relationship that could never be. No way would Ed ever forgive him now- 

Not that he would want it. Someone who went through the trouble of insuring that Oswald had the most torturous death clearly didn't give a shit about him. He rubbed his eyes, both palms leaving wet with tears. Angrily, he scrubbed the remaining evidence of his dreams from his face. Once his eyes were clear, he found that the clock on his side table read 3 am. 

He growled, flopping back down onto the mattress. Stupid Nygma was ruining everything. Why did have to have such a tight grip on his heart? 

His stomach wound burned more intensely than it did last night, adding to his anger. If only stupid Nygma hadn't blown a damn hole in his stomach... 

Oswald tried to move, seeing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, but every sudden move he made sent a bolt of pain through him. 

Painkillers. He needed painkillers if he was going to do anything, but the medicines were in the downstairs bathroom. Oh joy. Steeling himself, he pulled himself to his feet. The healing hole in his stomach throbbed uncomfortably. 

He took the stairs painfully slow. Each movement him want to scream or vomit but he didn't let himself do either. He'd been humiliated enough for one night. With renewed speed, he hurried to the bathroom as fast as he could. 

He opened a bathroom cabinet and pulled out a little bottle. He extracted two pills from it, popping them in his mouth and swallowing them dry. 

Not wanting to go back upstairs, he moved into the living room. He knew the old mansion well enough to find the couch in the dark. He sat down with a grunt. 

Instead of the couch's soft cushions, he felt something cold and rubbery. He quickly scrambled off the couch when the thing he was sitting on moved, much to his stomach's protest. 

"What are you doing?" Victor asked. His suit hiss angrily as Victor moved to glare at Oswald. 

"I-uh-" Oswald stuttered. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Your freezer is full." Victor said. Oswald couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Oh." 

"You didn't answer me." Victor said. 

"It's none of your business!" Oswald snapped. 

"Then, go away." 

"It's my house!" Oswald planted himself in a nearby soft chair in protest. Victor huffed. 

"I need food if I'm going to deal with this." With that, Victor shuffled off. Penguin huffed. An uncomfortable silence settled as Victor moved farther away so Oswald grabbed the remote off of a coffee table and flipped on the television. 

"No leads have been found in regards to the criminal known as the Riddler-" 

Oswald angrily mashed the buttons until the news show was replaced by a shipping network. Why can't Nygma just leave him alone?

But on the other hand, the news show did bring up a new problem. How was he going to take on Nygma if not even the news knew where he was? Then again, Gotham news was as shitty as the rest of the city. They could be withholding information. Oswald groaned in frustration. It was too early for plotting.

Victor made his way back with two bowls with spoons resting inside. He held out one to Oswald. When Oswald only sent a questioning look, Victor only shrugged. 

"Canned soup. It warms the souls of the mourning." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oswald asked indignantly. 

"You seem to be conflicted over that Riddler guy for one thing-" 

"Shut up, you don't know anything about that!" Oswald snapped. 

"Conflicted feelings about losing people we love? It made me the monster that you see." Victor said. It was like a slap to Oswald's face. 

"All those abductions I committed? They were for my wife, Nora. She was dying, so I was trying to find a way to help her. I failed though. I couldn't take it." Victor sighed heavily. "Out of my misery was born this." He gestured to himself. 

"I'm sorry." Oswald managed. Victor only shrugged. "I see we have similar motives, but I'm afraid my crimes are tied to less heroic than yours." 

Victor nodded, turning back to his bowls. He held out the second bowl again. "So are you going to eat this or what?" 

Oswald took the bowl and spoon. He put a spoonful of the bowl's liquid into his mouth before spitting it back out. 

"It's cold!" Oswald complained, shoving the bowl onto the coffee table. 

"I like it cold." Victor defended between bites. Oswald could barely keep from snorting at the irony. 

The two sat in comfortable silence watching some woman display gemstone jewelry. Victor ate his way through his own bowl of soup. He then proceeded to take Oswald's to eat, making ugly slurping noises in the process. The childish display on the stoic man made Oswald want to laugh surprisingly. 

"You know." Oswald said as a mischievous thought wormed his way into his head. "I think there's a cot in the closet if you actually want to sleep in the freezer." 

Victor made a silly indignant face. He threw a pillow at Oswald when Oswald couldn't stifle his laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I went a little overboard with this but oh well lol I really wanted some interaction between Victor and Oswald 
> 
> As for the plot the problem has been address in the next chapter or two things will really get moving


	3. Civil Disputes

Ivy rushed into the mansion, throwing open the front door with a bang while balancing a jar full of freshly cut violet flowers. She kicked the door closed and ran into the kitchen.

In the living room, Oswald was startled awake by the noise, thrashing in a blanket he didn't remember having in a chair he didn't remember falling asleep in. He groaned. Everything ached, but that was normal at this point. 

There was a clatter from the kitchen. With a sigh, Oswald pulled himself to his feet and went to investigate. 

The first thing he noticed was all the plants. There were jars, bowls, and cups full of what looked like yard clippings. Ivy was holding one of these jars while a pot full of water boiled on the stove. Bridget sat on the counter eating the contents of another jar except the contents looked like something fried. 

Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?" He asked tiredly gesturing at the scene before him. "Your obsession with plants is getting a bit out of hand, Ivy. It's weird." 

"Says the man with a yard full of bio weapons and you're calling me weird?" Ivy shot back. She present the jar in her hands. "Bet you didn't know these could kill. It's Monkshood. So deadly that even touching them can be dire." She proceeded to dump the flowers into the boiling pot. 

"And you're making tea with them?" 

"No, more like chlorine gas. Figured if we're going to take over Gotham, we're going to need more than my perfume." 

Oswald thought about it for a second and then nodded in approval. "Speaking of taking over Gotham, where's Freeze? We need to strategize." 

Bridget, who had been listening quietly while eating, held up a hand, signaling them to wait for her to finish chewing. Once she swallowed, she took a deep breath. 

"HEY, ICEPOP! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Bridget yelled as loud as she could, making Ivy's me Oswald cringe. Bridget giggled in delight. 

Quick heavy footsteps echoed through the house. In seconds, Victor was in the kitchen glaring at Bridget. She wore a shit eating grin that clearly showed she had no regrets. 

"I've always wanted to do that to my brothers, but you're shitty enough to substitute them." Bridget's grin grew wider.

"Don't start with me, you little candle!" 

"Okay, that's enough!" Oswald interrupted. The two turned to him. "We're taking over Gotham, remember? We kind of need a strategy to actually do that and not die slowly in an alley!" That got Ivy and Victor to shut up, but the two still exchanged silent hostile looks. 

"To truly take over Gotham, we need to take out the new heads of Gotham's underground, Barbara, Tabitha, Butch, and most importantly-" 

"Nygma." Ivy chimed in, smiling deviously like she knew something he didn't. Oswald sent her a glare. 

"Yes and Nygma."

"Didn't the news say that Nygma guy missing anyway?" Bridget asked, resuming her munching. 

"He was working with Barb and her merry band before I...left Gotham, so there's a good chance that they know something." Oswald said.

"So, what? We get force information from one of them and use that to take all three down? Oh, it's a perfect chance to try my new poison!" Ivy squealed. She ran to the boiling mixture and pulled it off the burner. 

"You guy might not want to breathe for a bit. Does anyone have an empty perfume bottle by any chance?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was going to write something serious but then I just felt the need to write sass lol
> 
> Also I edited down this chapter because it didn't feel right but next chapter we get to the fun stuff lol


	4. Walmart Run

Oswald realized pretty quickly that his home didn't have any edible food. Anything they had found in the cupboards was well past the expiration date. (He was suddenly very glad that he didn't eat Fries' soup.) They tried to search the fridge, but the putrid smell that hit them when they opened the fridge was enough to kill their appetites.

Ivy had offered them the jar full of something that Bridget had been eating after their search turned up nothing. After seeing Ivy gleefully handle poisons, Oswald wasn't eager to eat whatever Ivy had. 

"Come on, it's dandelions. They're edible!" Ivy insisted. Oswald gave her a disbelieving look. 

"You fed Bridget flowers?" 

"Hey, it's better than Arkham's food." Bridget offered. 

"Anything is better than Arkham's food, but that doesn't mean we should eat weeds. Come on, we're going grocery shopping."

Getting a ride wasn't an issue. Ivy had called a cab, used her perfume on the driver, and now, they had a ride complete with a GPS system and a submissive chauffeur. They were all on their merry way to the nearest superstore outside of Gotham. 

The store had a large cheery storefront in the middle of a spacious parking lot. Ivy ordered the cab driver to stop in front of the store's front doors. Oswald and Bridget climbed out before Ivy ordered the driver to go park. The car drove away into the maze of parked cars. 

Inside, aisles spanned as far as the two could see. Signs hung from the ceiling dictating what merchandise could be found where. People milled about pushing shopping carts and carrying baskets. They grabbed their own shopping cart and started down an aisle. 

The clothing section was in the front of the store which gave Oswald an idea. The two rushed to gather sunglasses, hoodies, hats- anything that they could use as a disguise. They would need disguises if they were to retain their low profile until they could take over Gotham. 

Oswald prayed the entire time not to be recognized as the dead mayor and a pyromaniac. Thankfully, Bridget had left her flamethrower at the mansion, but there wasn't much Oswald could do about his face. He shoved a pair of thick sunglasses and a cap from store displays on his head, hoping that would stop anyone from recognizing him. Bridget pulled a hoodie on over her fireproof jumpsuit and hid her face under the hood. 

After they had collected sufficient disguises, they moved on to the food section. He worked his way through all the aisles, grabbing a little bit of everything. He was trying to decide what kind of soup to get when he turned and found no Bridget. 

Cursing, he retraced his steps. He found no Bridget. Groaning, he wondered where the hell the girl could've gone and how the fuck he was going to find her. He could ask an employee to help find her, but that would draw extra attention to them that they didn't need. The only other option would be to search the store himself. 

He walked through half the store when he found Bridget in the craft section of all places. By then, his leg was aching, he was tired, and he just wanted to leave. However, he still stopped to ask-

"What are you doing?" He practically hissed. Bridget looked up from her seat on the floor. looking like a deer in headlights. She had a crochet hook in her hand that was working ink black yarn into a weave. She had about two feet of squared woven yarn hanging from her fingers. 

"You see, one of the orderlies at Arkham, a nice old lady, smuggled in craft supplies and taught me how to crochet. It kind of kept me sane throughout the whole Strange mess. I've gotten pretty good at it!" She proceeded to crochet a row while holding eye contact with Oswald. Oswald let out a deep sigh. Now, he felt bad for snapping. "If I buy you some yarn, will you not disappear like that again so we can leave?" 

"What-really?" Bridget looked excited, but she didn't move. Frustrated, Oswald pulled the first few rolls of yarn off of the shelf and threw them in. This seemed to satisfy her. She stood, still crocheting, and followed him to the register smiling. 

The cashier looked at them confused as the pulled tags off of the clothes they wore. Bridget produced ripped packaging for the yarn and hook she decided to open in the store. Thankfully, the cashier didn't seem to care enough to question it. Oswald paid, and they were out of the store walking to their cab. 

"About time!" Ivy yelled indignantly. "Victor is freezing me in here!" She climbed out of the cab to help them load the bags into the cab trunk. 

Once Ivy slammed the trunk closed, The three moved to climb back in to the now freezing cab. Oswald let out a sigh as he sat in the middle of the back row, glad to be off of his feet. 

Bridget slid in next to him, her yarn creation having grown since he last saw it. It was now long enough to be a scarf. She presented it to him. 

"Here. Sorry for running away." She said. He took the crocheted yarn into his hands. He ran his fingers over the yarn. The yarn was silkier than he expected. There were a few holes in the weave, but Oswald was impressed by how fast she made it. 

Oswald tried to give it back, thinking she was just showing him. She frowned and refused to take it back. 

"It's yours. I mean you don't have to wear it. I know it isn't perfect-"

"No, shut up! I love it! I'm never taking it off!" Oswald quickly tied the scarf around his neck in excessive protest, earning a laugh from Bridget. Oswald smiled. The scarf kept him warm from the Car's blaring AC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Bridget can crochet really fast for some reason


	5. A Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this chapters violent for a short bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I edited this chapter i really need to stop posting fics before I'm happy with em >_<

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" Ivy sang loudly along to the the radio cranked as high as the AC.

"Can't hold it back anymore!" Victor sang lower but nevertheless was still annoying. Ivy sent him a smirk, and the two sang the overplayed Disney song in an obnoxious duet. 

"You guys are children." Oswald complained. The two didn't seem hear him. 

"-THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" The two sang together loud enough to make Oswald cringe. He pressed wads of his new scarf up to his ears to block out the rest of the song and stared at the road ahead. When Oswald's house finally came into view, Ivy and Victor had gone through 3 more songs about snow much to his horror. 

The four of them lugged the shopping bags into the house. To their surprise, two men were the entrance, waiting for them. The men jumped to block the entrance hallway and point their guns at them. Rhythmic clicking echoed off of the floor. The men made room for the newcomer.

"Well, how rude!" Barbara huffed. "You drop dead and don't even have have the decency to let an old pal Barb know! Not only that, but you went and made some friends other than Riddles. I didn't think you had it in you!" 

"Why are you here, Barbara?" Oswald snapped. He wanted to scream. Why did everything have to remind of Nygma? 

"I see you survived, but your manners are long dead. At least, be a good host and let me get comfortable before we take business." Barbara walked deeper into the house. The men moved to either side of the Oswald's group, guns still trained on them as they followed Barbara. 

She stopped in the dining room. She gestured grandly for them to sit with a smirk on her face as if she owned the place. Oswald really wished she could wipe that look off of her face. If only Bridget or Victor had their weapons, this would be over quicker. 

Barbara took a seat at the head of the table. The men split up their group. One man directed Oswald and Bridget to sit at one side. Victor didn't seem to want to move to the opposite side fast enough for the other man. He stopped and turned away from Ivy. His mistake. She wrapped her arms around his neck to shove her perfumed wrist under his nose. The other man pointed his gun at the two, but he was shot before he could fire. The man that fired had a dopey smile like the cab driver even while watching his coworker bleed to death on the floor. Victor took the drugged man and slammed his head on the table, effectively rendering the man unconscious. 

Oswald stood corrected. They handed the situation pretty quickly. Smirking, he picked up the men's discarded guns and aimed one at Barbara's head. Bridget took the other one and followed suit. 

"Ok, now that you're all nice and cozy," Oswald said sarcastically. "what do you want?"

"Can't a girl just visit out of the kindness of her-" Barbara couldn't keep her face straight to finish. She burst out laughing. 

"Ok, sorry, you're right. I want names of The Court of Owls members." Barbara sighed, wiping tears. 

"And why would I help you instead of putting a bullet in your head?" 

"It would be mutually beneficial situation. I get the names of Court members so I can destroy them and you get to find the people holding Nygma. I bet you're just itching to kill him after that nasty rejection, huh?" She smirked. 

"And why exactly would I trust you?" Oswald spat. 

"I've got contacts in all sorts of places, and they pick up on the most interesting things. For example, Betty just called me and told me not only that you were alive but that you were shipping for yarn." 

"Get to the point, Barbara!" Oswald snapped. 

"I found some things you and your crew might be interested in." She smirked. 

"What kind of things?" 

"Oh, it's about our poor friend, Selina." Barbara said with false sadness. 

"What about Selina? Did something happen?" Ivy and Bridget gasped. 

"Nuh uh uh, get your little bird and his friend to act civil first." Barbara gestured to the guns. Bridget quickly dropped hers, but Oswald didn't.

"Put it down." Ivy commanded. 

"No, she's probably lying-" 

"Put it down!" 

"No, Ivy-" 

"So help me, Oswald Cobblepot! The things I will do to you if you don't put that gun down will be torturous!" Ivy glared at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Oswald met it with his own glower. A few seconds later, Oswald growled and tossed his gun on the table.

"Such trust you have in me, Oz. I'm hurt!" Barbara pouted. She then turned to Ivy and Bridget. "Your friend is in Gotham General. She's in a coma. I think she fell and hit her head out of a window or something." 

"What?" Ivy's eyes widened. On the other side of the room, Bridget looked as if someone had slapped her. 

"Fraid so." She turned to Oswald. "Anyway, I found something out about Nygma, too. Apparently, he's been getting these-" She produced a little ornate box. "-from a local dealer." She tossed the box to Oswald. "I hope this little gift will show you my sincerity." 

He opened the box. Pink pills rested in a pile on the red velvet interior.

"He's been buying drugs?" He picked one up. It's smooth opaque surface reflected the room's light. "What so they do?" 

"Nuh uh uh, you'll only get that information from me if you let me live." Barbara smirked. She produced another object, a cellphone, and handed it to him as well.

"Call me later. It's been nice catching up, but I really must be going. New henchmen don't find themselves." She joked as she sauntered out of the room. Oh, what a joy it would be to put a bunch of holes in her body and shut her up for good. Instead, Oswald forced himself to let her saunter out of his house unscathed.

Ivy quickly snatched the phone from Oswald's hand as soon as Barbara had left. "What's the number for Gotham General?" She demanded. Victor recited the numbers from memory for her. She scrambled to punch them in. She spoke into the phone after a seconds, asking for Selina. After few minutes, she hung up. 

"It's true." Ivy said in despair. "Oh god, it's true." 

Victor palace his hand on her shoulder. Bridget quickly moved to pay her back and mutter condolences. Oswald wasn't sure what he should do, so he mimicked Victor by grabbing her other shoulder. 

"Come on, Ivy, no one stays down in Gotham for long, especially not Selina. She'll be up again in no time." Bridget said confortingly. Ivy made a distressed noise and pulled all three of them in for an awkward hug.


	6. Cat Burglars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for Victor and Oswald being in angst

There was a good reason why he was breaking into a crime scene in the middle of the day with a gagging human popsicle to steal a cat.

He was stupid. That's the only logical reason Oswald could come up with. Now, Oswald had a pretty purring cat in his arm while Victor was emptying the contents onto the apartment's cheap carpet. Oswald grimaced, realizing they would have to clean that up before they left. 

Once Victor was done, he flopped onto the couch looking exhausted and paler than usual. He showed no sign of moving anytime soon, so Oswald joined him. The cat in his arms repositioned itself in his lap. He patted Victor's shoulder. "Want to tell me what happened there?" Oswald asked. 

"Hospitals. Hate them." Victor spat. 

Oswald got that much. Ivy had insisted that they all go visit Selina in the hospital. From the moment they stepped in, Victor looked ready to bolt from the place. He got his chance to escape when Ivy expressed concern over who would take care of Selina's cat. He jumped to volunteer and absconded from the hospital room, Oswald following behind to make sure he didn't do something stupid. 

"Is this about your wife?" Oswald asked tentatively.

"When she first got diagnosed, all I could think about was Nora slowly withering away surrounded by doctors sticking her like a pin cushion." Victor slumped forward to bury his face in his hands. "God, I never wanted to watch her die there." He said though his voice was muffled. 

A wave of a sadness hit Oswald at those words. He remembered watching his mother fade away in his arms with a knife buried in her back. She didn't deserve to die like that on the dirty floor. His heart hurt. He felt his face heat up and his eyes water. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes where Oswald struggled to maintain his composure. He absentmindedly pet the cat in his lap. 

"You know what?" Oswald said. He tried to keep his voice level, but it cracked anyway. "At least, they're not in this fucked up city anymore." 

"You're right." Victor gave a weak chuckle. Thankfully, he didn't question what "they" meant. 

"Come on, we'll meet the other two at the manor." Oswald stood, struggling to shift the cat from his lap back into his arms. He handed the cat to Victor. The mewed in protest before curling in his cool arms. 


	7. Featuring Chuck the Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there's violence and drug use in this chapter

In hindsight, leaving Ivy and Bridget alone at the hospital might not have been the best idea. Oswald sat, fidgeting in his living room. He had a clear view of the front door which hadn't been disturbed since Oswald and Victor came back. The cat they stole- which Victor had affectionately dubbed Checkers for its fur- stood in front of the door in waiting alongside Oswald, tail swishing in anticipation.

Victor walked into the room, carrying three bowls and two spoons. He put the first one down in front of Checkers. He broke his vigil over the door to sniff its contents. Once he deemed it food, Checkers began to eat. 

Victor shoved the other bowl into Oswald's hands, surprising Oswald with how warm it felt. Liquid, red like blood, blew steam in his face. He took a spoon from Victor and shoved spoonfuls into his mouth all the while his eyes were trained on the door. 

"Oswald?" Victor called. Oswald ripped his eyes away from the door to face the other man. "They have a flamethrower. They're fine." Victor proceeded to slide his cryogenic gun out from where it was hidden under his hoodie as if to show Oswald how easy it would be for Bridget to defend herself. 

Oswald shook his head. "Bridget's flamethrower was hidden under her shirt. They might have been ambushed before she could pull it out."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Victor reassured him. 

"Says the dude with a fear of hospitals. Oswald grumbled. 

"Well, do something about it, you grumpy bird." Victor shot back. 

Oswald put his soup aside and shot up. He hurried to the dining room only to quickly regret the pain from his side and leg. He flopped gracelessly into a chair. He quickly grabbed Barbara's phone from where Ivy had discarded it. On the the table also rested Nygma's pill box. While he searched for the Gotham General's number in the phone, he picked up the box, running his fingers over the intricate colorful design. 

"More people to fail." The thought popped into his mind. He frowned. 

"Gotham General. How can I help you?" A bored sounding woman asked. Oswald blinked. "Hello?"

He absently shoved the box in his pocket. "Yes, I'm looking for.." Oswald struggled to think of a way to sound not suspicious. Asking for people he had no business asking about was probably suspicious. 

"Sir, who are you looking for? Hello?" 

"my sisters!" Oswald finally lied. "They're visiting Selina Kyle." 

There was a brief sound of typing. "Miss Selina hasn't had any visitors."

"Ma'am, please check." Oswald demanded as politely as he could manage. It was difficult seeing as he had little patience to begin with. 

"Sir, no visitors can get past the reception area without our knowledge. Your sisters are not here." The lady deadpanned. 

"Ma'am, I must insist." He strained to say at an even tone. The woman huffed. 

"Alright. Fine Please hold." The woman muttered something not at all polite about him before putting him on hold. He let out a huff. The lady better wish they never meet. 

What seemed like forever passed to the sound of stupid tunes and radios commercials. Finally, the audio snapped off in the middle of a man trying to sell sod. 

"Hello? Who's this?" Ivy's voice came over the line. Oswald sighed in relief. 

"Ivy!"

"Pengy? What's wrong?" Oswald chose to ignore that unfortunate nickname. "It's almost nighttime!" He stated. 

There was a moment of silence. "Oh" Ivy said as if she didn't realize the passage of time. 

"Oh?" Oswald copied, outraged. 

"Bridget and I had to run to my greenhouse! The stuff we need to wake Selina up doesn't grow on trees!" 

"Whatever, just come back soon." 

"Is that all you called for?" Oswald could hear the smirk in her voice. "Aww, you're worried about us!" 

"So?" 

"Come on, Oz, I have half of the hospital under my control! We're fi-" There was a jarring clatter over the line. Oswald cringed. There was arguing in the background and then what sounded like gunshots. He heard the phone move. 

"Is this THE Penguin?" Some surly voice barked over the phone. "Boy, you come in for a check up, and you meet a ghost! Can't say I'm surprised you're alive though!"

"What are you doing?" Oswald growled. So much for laying low. 

"Your friend put up quite a fight, but I'm afraid she's a bit tied right now." The man chuckled at his own joke.

"I swear if you do anything to her-" 

"We won't." The man assured him. "as long as you turn yourself into us-OH SHIT!" The phone was dropped again. Oswald could hear hellish screaming in the background and then incomprehensible noise. 

Finally, the man picked up the phone again. "Be at the docks in an hour alone or your friend is getting a piercing in between the eyes." The man slammed the phone down to hang up. 

Oswald was seething with rage. He hurried to his feet, pain he damned, and marched to the kitchen and hid the biggest knife he could find up his shirt sleeve. Then, he continued to march his way to the front door. 

"What happened?" Victor asked, seeing Oswald's pissed off expression. Oswald ignored him in favor of violently swinging open the door. Victor was about to follow Oswald out when Oswald stopped him. 

"It's nothing." Oswald lied. "The two just got carried away and need to be dragged back. You stay here." Victor looked like he didn't believe him, but he didn't argue, probably out of fear of getting dragged back to the hospital. As soon as Oswald left, he continued his anger fueled trip to the docks. 

*********************

The situation at the hospital was a lot more chaotic than Chuck had led on. Just when they had managed to defeat the hospital's surprisingly heroic staff and subdue Oswald's girl, some little girl pulls out a flamethrower and lighting his people on fire. 

Bodies littered the ground. Anyone who was less heroic had long fled when he had pulled out a gun. He started to panic. From what he could see through the smoke, there were more of his men on the floor than were still standing and those left were hacking up their lungs. The fire alarm started blaring. People would be here soon to investigate. They needed to get out of here now. 

He grabbed the nearest person and shoved them in front of himself. Red hair filled his version. Perfect. He pulled his gun to her temple.

The little girl was walking through the chaos like she was at home. Chuck pulled the girl even closer even though the girl fought to break away. 

"Stop! Stop or I'll-" An floral scent broke through the smoky air. His mind seemed to numb. He loosened his grip, almost losing both the gun and the lady. The lady in his grasp stretched her neck back, resting her head on his shoulder. The floral scent hit him harder. His mind clouded. He dropped the gun without a care. 

"You can stop now!" Ivy called. She ripped herself away from her captor. 

"What do we do now? Kill them?" Bridget asked, holding up her flamethrower. 

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Ivy turned to her former captor, who was staring blearily at nothing with a smile plastered on his face. "Take us to your ride!"

*****************

Oswald thought he would have to search the docks for the asshole holding Ivy hostage. The idea wasn't pleasant; he had painful memories of this dock he didn't feel like exploring right now. 

However, finding Ivy seemed to be as easy as following the sound of wild screaming which he did. He walking inside a warehouse to find two men beating each other senseless. The taller of the two threw punches while the other was biting into his leg. A wooden board was thrown at the two. The smaller man picked it up and smacked the taller man across the face. He proceeded to bludgeon the man into a bloody mess. 

He found Ivy and Bridget sitting on a crate, cheering on the display like it was a sports game. Ivy had her hand buried in a bag of popcorn, watching intently. Bridget was focused on a box of gummies. 

"Pengy!" Ivy welcomed him in. "Ivy! Are you two ok?" "Oh yeah, we're fine! Come watch the show!" She pointed to a nearby crate. He took a seat just in time to watch the smaller man break the other man's nose. Blood spurted from his nose and flew with each strike of the board. 

"Ok, that's enough, Bruno!" Ivy called. "Chuck, can you step in from here?" 

"Yes, ma'am." The surly voice that had growled at Oswald sounded. Said man was short- shorter than himself even- and lanky. Long blond hair hung in his face, effectively blinding him from the front. A dopey smile was plastered across his face. He wore a few scars across his face, but Oswald was overall unimpressed. This guy dared to threaten him?

Bruno moved to bash Chuck's head in when Oswald stepped in. Ivy called Bruno to stop before Bruno could take Oswald's head off. 

"Can you release people from your perfume or something?" Oswald asked Ivy. Ivy shrugged.

"Chuck,...act normal?" She questioned more than commanded. Chuck blinked a few times. Then, he shook his head, hair flying. He stumbled back when he saw who was standing before him. 

"Ah! When did you-Where am I?" 

"Huh, if I looked like you, I'd hide on the phone, too." Oswald commented. 

"What?" 

"You wanted "The Penguin". Here he is." Oswald slid his knife out from his sleeve into his hand and took a swing at him. To Chuck's credit, he grabbed Oswald's wrist. Chuck forced Oswald back. The back of Oswald's foot hit something hard, sending Oswald falling backwards. 

Oswald fell on something firm and wet. Something splattered across his face. He wiped at his face. His fingers came back red. 

"My bad." Ivy called. "Some of them didn't survive their fights." 

"The Penguin isn't much from up here." Chuck stood over him, smirking. He stepped on Oswald's hand, forcing him to cry out and release the knife. He bent to collect it, but his eyes trained on something else. 

"You take these? You're sicker than they make you out to be." He picked up a pink pill. Oswald looked. Nygma's pillbox had fallen out of his pocket. The box laid overturn while the pills had scattered over the dead body. Chuck shrugged and made to stab Oswald.

Oswald kicked him in the knee, causing the knife to fly and Chuck to fall in a heap along on top of Oswald and the dead body. Taking advantage of his disorientation, Oswald flipped Chuck over so that He was pinning Chuck down. He grabbed a pill off to the side. The shiny finish had been scuffed by its trip out the box. 

"You know what these are?" Chuck didn't answer. "Answer me!" He demanded. 

"I-it's the hard shit. Makes you see weird stuff. I don't touch that stuff."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Chuck only sputtered. Oswald raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you'll have to test it." 

Chuck's eyes widened. He struggled and tried to clamp his mouth shut, but Oswald managed to force one between his teeth. Oswald covered his mouth as Chuck choked on the pill before swallowing. 

After a few minutes, Chuck's body relaxed except for a visible thud of his heart. his eyes were quickly darting around him. Oswald let him up. 

"Whoa, when did Abraham Lincoln get here?" Chuck laughed. "Oh wait, never mind. He died." 

Oswald sighed. Seeing as Chuck wasn't a threat anymore, Oswald went about gathering his stuff off of the ground. 

"Nicely done, Pengy!" Ivy clapped. 

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped. 

"Hey, what do we do about him?" Bridget pointed to Chuck who was shouting about "tiny elephants" on the floor. "Can I burn him?" 

"Nope, he's mine." Oswald said. He proceeded to slit Chuck's throat. Blood gushed down from the cut and stained his fingers. Chuck spat blood, choking as the liquid flooded his trachea. "Kill the other one." 

"Aww, but Bruno fought so hard!" Ivy whined. Still, she didn't seem fazed when Bridget lit him on fire. 


	8. Gonna Start Making Use Of That Nygmobblepot Tag I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drug use just a heads up

Oswald gasped as he shot up in bed. He struggled to settle his racing heart as he realized he had another nightmare. Sleep deprived, he grasped at his nightstand, finding pills waiting. He swallowed one and settled back down to sleep.

Except, Oswald realized what he did. He tried coughing the pill up, but it was too late. His heart began racing again but not from his nightmare. 

"Missed me?" Ed suddenly stood at the foot of his bed, making Oswald jump. He climbed closer to the man. Ed was looking absolutely smug in his stupid metallic green suit and that horrid bowler hat. 

Oswald couldn't stand the sight. Rage boiled inside of him. He made a grab for the man's neck. His hands passed through Ed. Ed wavered like rippling water and then disappeared altogether. 

"Here's an idea." Ed reappeared across the room, away from Oswald's bed. "Let's not murder a figment of your imagination." 

"Go away." Oswald groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I would, but..." Ed made a swipe at Oswald's doorknob. His hand passed through the knob. "Can't exactly open doors, can I?" 

"Even as a hallucination, you're a smart ass." Oswald snapped. 

Ed shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe, you're a smart ass and your personality is imprinted onto me."

"Forget this. I'm going to bed." Oswald grumbled. He settled himself under his blankets and shut his eyes. 

"Oswald." Ed's voice grated in his ear. Oswald shoved his face under his pillow. 

"Oswald." Oswald pulled his blanket over his head, too. 

"Oswald Oswald Oswald Oswald Oswald Oswald Oswald Oswald-" 

"What?!" Oswald shouted. 

"Hi." Ed said with a shit eating grin. 

Oswald growled. He never wanted to kill him more.

"Hey!" Ivy screeched. There was a knock on the wall next to him from the next door. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" 

"My, who's this?"Oswald ignored him. Ed laughed. "Just kidding, I know everything you do." 

"Then, you'll know that I hate your guts." 

"Sure, you do. But then, you remember things like-" Ed held his hand to his chest, now in a suit Ed had worn as his chief of staff. "I would do anything for you-" 

"Shut up!" Oswald screamed. There was more banging on the wall. Groaning, Oswald got up and opened the door. Ed stood on the other side, smirking. 

"Not that easy to get rid of me-Hey!" Oswald walked right through him. He made his way downstairs to the living room, the hallucination following close behind. 

"You can't just walk away from me! I'm your mind!" Ed protested over the sound of rummaging in the kitchen. Oswald sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on high enough to drown out the Ed's voice in his ears. 

The rummaging in the kitchen stopped. Oswald hear footsteps coming closer. He ignored it, thinking it was Victor, and focused on the news. That is until another figure came in front of him. 

Edward Nygma stood before him, looking at him in disbelief. His hair was disheveled. He was in a jumpsuit Oswald knew he would never wear willingly. There was a mess of grime, scrapes, and bruises decorating the man. Of course, another Ed took this opportunity to appear on the side of this Ed. 

The three stared at each other. Oswald's eyes darted between the two Ed's. The new Ed frowned and turned towards the hallucination Ed, frowning further when he found nothing there. 

Oswald swiped his hand at the Ed he was sure was a hallucination. Sure enough, his hand went right through it, dissipating the apparition. Oswald turned to the new Ed and did the same. His hand was stopped by cold, rough fabric. This Ed jumped at the contact, eyes widened.

"You're real." Ed gasped at the realization. 

"So are you. Which means-" Oswald threw a punch at his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Oswald takin Back ed's hallucination pills TBH  
> Also I haven't watched the new episode yet so idk how Ed and Oz's reunion goes I'm just winging it with my own


	9. STRIFE STRIFE STRIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of violence here
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NOT THAT IVE REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER AND IM REWORKING THE NEXT SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHERE THE PLOT WAS GOING

Ivy marched down the stairs towards the scuffling sound, angry. It was two in the morning for god's sake.

She stopped in the kitchen. Oswald and Edward were fighting against each other. Edward held Oswald in a head lock while Oswald struggled to pry his arms away. 

"Need some help there, Oz?" Ivy asked drily. 

"N-no!" Oswald choked out. "Don't you dare! He's mine to kill." 

"Ok, whatever you say. Keep it down though. Wouldn't wanna wake the other two up." Ivy yawned as she walked away. 

Edward scoffed. "You idiot. Sending away your only chance of living. Not that it matters. How do you ever hope to-" 

Oswald slammed his fist into Edward's stomach, causing him to fall back in pain. With a gasp, Oswald broke Edward's grasp and stumbled forward into the counter. Jars and bowls clattered together, full of Ivy's finds from exploring his yard. Oswald grabbed the nearest jar and threw it at Edward's head. 

Ed managed to catch the jar open end up surprisingly. He took a second to squint at its contents. A sinister smile spread across his face. 

"Monkshood? This'll be fun." 

"Oh, looks like it's game over. At least, it'll be fun to watch though." Hallucination Ed smirked, appearing by his side. 

"You're still here? Oh my god." Oswald groaned, turning to acknowledge the hallucination. The real Edward frowned in confusion before shaking his head. Taking advantage of the moment, Ed threw the contents of the jar in Oswald's face. 

Oswald jumped and spluttered as petals rained down. Each one that grazed his skin seemed to set his skin afire. The burning sensation intensified and spread across his skin. He scratched wildly at the areas, feeling welts already forming on his skin. 

Laughter filled his ears. Both Edwards seemed to be getting a kick out of his agony, practically bending over in fits of laughter. Enraged, Oswald grabbed another jar by the lid and slammed it on the counter. The deafening pop and resulting shatter was enough to silence the room, amplifying the sounds of movement in the house.

Edward frowned at the noise, but he didn't have time to wonder about it. Still holding the lid, Oswald held out what remained of the jar, now nothing more than a jagged circle. As Oswald stepped closer, Edward retreated deeper into his house, leading them out of the kitchen and into the dining room. 

Edward's back hit the dining room table. He glanced around, looking for a way out only to find himself cornered. Oswald grabbed his shoulder and forced him lower, giving him better access to Edward's neck. Behind him, Edward's hands scurried across the table.

"Oh, you're actually going to kill him?" Hallucination Edward gasped sarcastically from his seat across the table. Oswald's hand stopped, the makeshift weapon barely pressed into his neck. "No, I didn't think so." 

"Would you GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALREADY!?" Oswald yelled. The hallucination only laughed. 

Light drew Oswald's attention back to the real Edward. Edward was on a phone of all things- the phone that Barbara had given him! 

Oswald yanked Edward by his hair and pressed the glass deep enough to draw blood. "Where'd you find that?" 

"It's my phone." 

"No, it's mine!" Oswald snapped. Edward typed in a sequence. The phone's light, originally white, turned Edward's signature green along with a question mark filling the tiny screen.

"I programmed this phone to provide audio surveillance and tracking. Who gave you this?" 

"None of your business!" Oswald shouted. 

"Barbara?" Edward guessed. The look on Oswald's face seemed to confirm his suspicions. Edward scowled. 

"Is everyone in Gotham prone to betrayal?" Edward grumbled. He quickly pried open the phone's casing and pulled out a battery. Oswald watched in confusion as Edward scratched the battery on the glass, causing the battery to ignite. 

Oswald slapped the battery out his hand on instinct. The battery hit the wall, burning with intense heat. Edward took this moment to run. 

"Nygma!" Oswald yelled, enraged. He chased after Edward just in time to watch Edward run straight into a tired Victor. Victor's suit hissed angrily as Edward crashed into him. Victor grabbed Edward's shoulder to support himself, making Edward thrash at his touch. Once Victor became aware enough to realize who he was holding, he drew Edward closer into his arms and yanked him upward off his feet. 

They heard stomping coming from the stairs followed by Bridget and Ivy rushed into the room. Ivy held out a perfume bottle like a gun while Bridget was buried under a blanket, seeming to still be asleep. She perked up as smoke filledstarted seeping into the room. She whipped the blanket off of her shoulders and ran towards the smoke's source. 

"Ivy! What are you doing?" Oswald hissed. 

"What? I told you not to wake them up! Besides, what are you so mad about when you got what you wanted?" Oswald turned towards Edward, who had stopped thrashing in Victor's arms to glare at him. Oswald smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun.


	10. A Confession

Ivy shoved a perfume bottle in Edward's face. It was difficult; Edward struggled, turning his face everyday to avoid inhaling the fragrance. However, his efforts were futile. Oswald watched his irritated expression slowly relaxed.

Victor dropped him to his feet. Edward stumbled forward like he was drunk, but he managed to stay on his feet. 

"Answer our questions truthfully." Ivy commanded. Edward didn't respond. Ivy frowned at her bottle.

"Tell him to answer our questions truthfully." Oswald said. Ivy shook her head.

"There's something off about-" 

"Answer truthfully" Edward said facing Victor. Victor shot them a confused look. Ivy's eyes widened. 

"Ask him something." Ivy demanded, grabbing Oswald's arm. Oswald shot her a questioning look. 

"Why are you here?" Oswald asked anyway. 

"I escaped the Court of Owls. I didn't know where else to go." Edward answered. Oswald scoffed. 

"Why didn't you run to Your new friends?" Contempt seeped into his voice. Ivy and Victor watched silently, concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"All three have proven to be rather untrustworthy." Edward responded. 

"I could have told you that!" Oswald bit back. "And, you're supposed to be the smart one." 

"You were dead though. At least physically, you were." Edward frowned, looking upset at his own statement. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oswald snapped.

"I took pills to hallucinate you." 

Oswald was taken back. "What? Why me? You tried to kill me!" 

"Yes, I did, and you deserved it." Oswald frowned, ready to argue. However, Edward cut him off. "That doesn't mean I didn't miss you." 

"What?" Oswald gasped. 

"It's true. When I killed you, I also killed a part of myself and I realize that I might have been lying when I said-" 

"No, you are not saying that to me now!" Oswald yelled, cutting him off. Edward quickly clapped his mouth shut. There was silence, and Oswald's anger quickly dissipated, leaving him exhausted. He rubbed his hands over his face. 

"It's just- After what we've done to each other, you choose now to act this?" Oswald asked. 

"In my defense, I am drugged." 

"Go away, Ed. I can't deal with this right now." Oswald commanded. Edward obeyed, walking out of the room. Oswald shuffled off in the opposite direction, ignoring Ivy and Victor's concerns. They shot each other a look and then, followed in Edward's direction. 

"Are you okay?" Oswald heard as he passed Bridget, who was now holding a smoldering blanket. Oswald ignored her too in favor of stewing in his own thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the season finAle is tomorrow. I'm gonna die.


	11. PLEASE READ

Does anyone have any suggestions for this fic?


	12. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lil joke I thought of in Walmart that I've been wanted to write. I wanted to writes something not serious after the finale killed me.
> 
> Also suggestions for this fic are welcome!

Oswald frowned at the bag before him. The packaging said that it was a kind of shortbread cookie he couldn't remember buying. He inspected the bag further to find it open.

Inside, there was only one cookie. Oswald pulled it out to examine. It was a small yellow square. The face of the cookie had the raised image of a crown. 

The cookie was suddenly snatched out of his hand. Oswald turned, ready to yell at the culprit to find Edward giving him a shit eating grin. 

"Checkmate." Edward laughed, proceeding to shoved the entire cookie into his mouth. Oswald gave him a confused look. What the hell was he talking about. Edward seemed to find this hilarious, laughing harder and spraying crumbs onto the kitchen floor. 

Oswald growled. He made a swipe at Edward. Edward narrowly dodged and dashed away. Oswald would have followed after him if the cookie's packaging didn't catch his eyes. 

On the packaging, the word "Chessmen" was printed clear as day. Oswald groaned, annoyed. 

"Ed, you fucking smarts ass!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cookies in question are Pepperidge farms Chessmen cookies


	13. Doodles

Ivy walked into Oswald's future lounge, carrying a small pot of flowers. She was taking her time, marveling at the grand place. Then, she narrowly missed getting hit by a flying can. The can hit the wall behind her with a heavy thud and a crackle like shattering ice.

"Ivy! Bridget!" She heard Oswald scold from across the club. Ivy hurried towards the sound of his voice, hoping to escape any more flying cans. "Can you two not do that inside? I just got this place. I don't want to collect property insurance already." 

Ivy found the three in time to see Victor and Bridget grumbling. The two had set up a row of cans and bottles on an old rotting table. Smoking cans were scattered across the room, some charred and some encased in ice. 

Oswald glared at the two from his seat at the bar. Once he was sure that the two had ceased their target practice, Oswald turned back to his papers scattered across the counter. 

Naturally, Ivy dropped her plant on top of his papers. Oswald jumped and turned to glare at her. 

"What is this?" 

"Snowbelles! I thought they could brighten up the place a bit while you get everything set up." 

"Are they poisonous?" Oswald glared at the tiny plant.

"No, but I can get you some if you want." Ivy smirked. Oswald shook his head chuckling.

"Oh, what are these?" Oswald quickly tried to hide his papers under his arm. However, he failed and his large sections of his drawings were clearly visible. 

Oswald sighed, quickly giving up. "They're concept sketches for this." He gestured around him. He moved his arms reluctantly, revealing his full sketches. "I thought I'd try, though I'll probably have to get a professional to do them." 

The sketches were sketchy. Oswald's lines were shaky and broken. There were a lot of spaces were Ivy could see where Oswald erased something. However, Oswald's drawing conveyed what he wanted, a fancy nightclub dressed up and ready for patrons.

"They're really good." Oswald rolled his eyes and eyed her expectantly as if he wanted more. Unsure of what exactly to say, she gestured vaguely. 

"Fairy lights?" 

"Fairy lights?" Oswald looked around and the nodded. "We could put fairy lights around here. Maybe, that kind that looks like icicles." Oswald quickly snatched up his sketch to add in icicle shaped fairy lights. 

"Can I draw?" Ivy asked. Oswald slide her a blank paper along with his pencil. With that, Oswald stood up and left her, muttering something about the kitchen. 

Ivy began doodling little flowers. Then, she started drawing cats. Then, she tried to mimic Oswald's drawing. She managed to recreate the club's entrance, except she added some of her own touches like wall lamps and potted plants. 

Soon, Oswald came back to his seat carrying a bottle of water and his own pencil. He quickly glanced at her before doing a double take. 

"You drew that?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"It looks nice. It doesn't look like a nightclub though. It looks like somewhere you'd like." Oswald thought for a moment. "Would you want to help me design the club's logo?" 

"Sure." Ivy turned the paper over and began doodling. 


	14. Poor Jim Is Tired Of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout to SeeNormal for suggesting this Hope I did it justice

Gotham was currently suffering from a string of robberies. Normally, robberies would be the least of the GCPD's concern; however, the culprit behind these crimes had array of alarming targets from a dozen uranium rods to several experimental drugs from Wayne Enterprise, it was a mystery even to the GCPD what was going on.

That's why Jim was dialing the only number on a cellphone he hadn't used in a while. He didn't know if Oswald would even pick up after trying to trade him for Tetch, but Jim waited anyway as he let the phone ring. If anyone knew about what was going on in Gotham's underground, it would be Oswald.

"Hello?" Not Oswald answered, the voice sounding like it belonged to a young girl. Jim frowned but tried anyway. 

"Hello, this is Jim with the Gotham Police Department. I'm looking for Oswald Cobblepot." 

"Wait, are you that cop guy Oswald goes on about? What was his name?" The girl asked. 

"Gordon?" Jim supplied. The girl hummed in approval. "That's me. Can I-"

"Drop dead." The girl deadpanned before hanging up. Jim stared in disbelief at the phone. 

Well, it's back to square one.

*************

The culprit of the robberies was soon captured and the stolen items were recovered. However, Gotham naturally provided another alarming case for the GCPD to worry over. Now, there was a rouge gang dealing weapons for insanely low prices. Violence was on the rise around Gotham, and it needed to be stopped quickly. 

Which was why Jim was knocking on the Van Dahl mansion door. If Oswald didn't want to talk to him over the phone, he might as well try his house. 

Jim didn't hear any movement in the house after a minute. He tried knocking again. This time, he heard heavy footsteps, but they were not moving towards the door. He pounded harder on the door. Finally, it swung open with a hiss. 

Jim was greet with a loud shush from a big, pale man in a lumpy plaid shirt over what looked like black tights. A big straw hat and sunglasses made his face indistinguishable but also ridiculous looking. 

"Hi, I'm-" Jim was shushed again. 

"Hi." Jim tried again, whispering this time. When he wasn't stopped again, he continued. 

"I'm looking for Oswald Cobblepot." Jim said. The man looked back into the house.

"He's sleeping." The man said and closed the door. Jim raised his eyebrows, not believing the excuse. He walked over to the west side of the house to the first window he found and peaked in. 

He found Oswald, but he wasn't sleeping. He talking with a tall woman, trying to keep a bowl out of her reach as she tried to swipe her finger into it. It didn't help that the woman was taller than him. 

Behind the two, a smaller girl stepped onto the couch and dumped the contents on what looked like gummy bears into the bowl. Oswald turned to said girl and started arguing with her. From what Jim could hear, they were ruining "the sanctity of snickerdoodles". 

Jim frowned. Who the hell were these people and why were they with Oswald? It looked so domestic. Jim could barely believe it, especially since it was coming from the former king of Gotham's underworld. Before Jim could ponder further, the pale man appeared within the view the window granted him. The man disappeared for a bit and then reappeared with a fire poker. The man then quickly ran at the window. Jim took this as his cue to leave. 

******************

"Come on." Jim said, dragging Harvey back towards the mansion. 

"Why do I have to come? I really don't feel like getting skewed." Harvey whined.

"I need backup." Harvey pulled on his arm, trying to protest. Instead, he was presented with a door as Jim knocked on it. 

The tall woman answered. Before they could do much besides flashing their badges, the woman shrieked and slammed the door. 

"Oh for the love of-" Jim shoved his foot in the doorway and walked in, shouting "GCPD!"

"Jim, wait! Harvey followed him in. They barely made it past the entrance before a blue powder blinded them. The two coughed, stumbling back towards the door. The tall woman appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, smiling as they quickly lost consciousness. 

*******************

Harvey groaned. He sat up and looked around, finding himself on the mansion's lawn. He tried to stand up,but he found Jim's stomach was pinning them down. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Fuck." 

********************

"Harvey?" 

"Lucius? Please tell me you have some good news." Harvey groaned. 

"If only..." Lucius presented him a green note reading "Fly South" along with a curling question mark. Harvey groaned louder. 

********************

"Lucius, Nygma killed three politicians. Please tell me you have something." Harvey whined. 

"Yes, actually." Lucius spread a map of Gotham onto Harvey's desk. "Nygma killed the first one here, and then, the other two murders generally move South in a line down this street." 

"So?" 

"Guess whose nightclub is at the end of the line?" 

Harvey's eyes widened. "You're a saint, Fox! I need a unit at the Iceberg Lounge!"

******************

"Well. Well. Well. What did we learn here today, Jimbo?" Edward sneered inches from his face.

"Always bring extra rounds." Jim deadpanned from the chair he was tied to. His head throbbed from where Nygma slammed the butt of his gun into his head. 

Edward slapped Jim hard, any enjoyment he had wiped from his face. He made a point of stomping away from Jim, slamming his foot hard into the gut of one of the half dozen fallen policemen littering the floor. He suddenly stopped and spun on his heel to face him.

"What do you want with me, Nygma?" Jim interrupted.

"It's the Riddler!" Nygma snapped loud enough to echo through the building. He suddenly took a deep breath, seeming to control himself. "It's not actually for you-" 

"It's for Oswald." Jim guessed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes." Edward hissed. 

"How the hell was this supposed to draw Penguin?" 

Now, it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "Like I'm supposed to believe that the GCPD is competent enough to solve cases on its own? I imagine you've two have conversed by now so spill."

"I haven't." 

"Am I supposed to believe that?" 

"I haven't!" Jim assured him. "I tried, but his new friends seem to hate me." 

"New friends?" Edward frowned. "You mean he's still working with Strange's freaks? I would've thought that he would have ditched them over by now." 

Jim shrugged. "They seem pretty close to me." 

"And how would you know?" Edward said pointy.

"I've been kicked over of his house twice by them. One of them told me to drop dead. Also, I think that they bake cookies together." 

Edward waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. They're useless to him. He'll get rid of them soon enough." 

"Is that why you don't work with him anymore?" Jim asked. Edward's expression soured. 

"I wasn't useless to him! I caught the Red Hood Gang for him. I was his campaign manager. What can those freaks even do?" 

"Kick me out of Oswald's house." Jim said drily. 

"It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter. They'll never hold up. All three of them will let Oswald down horribly." Edward said with a smug sense of self satisfaction. 

"Please knock me out." Jim groaned. "I don't want to hear your jealous rants." 

"Jealous? I'm not-" 

"I mean say what you want, but Oswald's guys got to the point pretty fast. You just keep going on and on. It's petty-"

Edward seemed to take Jim's previous suggestion, knocking his gun into the side of Jim's head. Jim reeled from the blow. His vision swam and turned Edward into a a blob of shining green. 

Sirens sounded in the distance. Edward cursed. "Looks like playtime is over. Good thing, too. You look like that concussion is taking a toll on you." Still, Edward hit again for good measure, laughing. This time, Jim thankfully blacked out. 

***************

"Jim? Old friend?"

"Huh?" Jim blinked. Oswald stood before him, staring. 

"I heard you were looking for me." Oswald said. 

"Oh yeah, I- " 

"It's funny, because the last time you found me, you traded me to Nygma. Yet, you still sought me out on purpose. Isn't that hilarious?" Oswald laughed. "Lucky for you, I'm a man of good morals. I won't hurt you while you're stuck in the hospital." 

Another person, the tall woman he saw through the window, popped her head in. "Hey, Pengy, can I do it?" 

"Yes, Ivy." Ivy let out a squee, jumping in joy. Oswald waved her off before turning to Jim. "I forgot to mention. She had no morals. Have fun. She's been wanting to braid roses into someone's hair." With that, Oswald left, snickering. 

At first, Jim thought he got off easy. Then, Ivy walked in, carrying roses with inch long thorns. 


	15. Poor Jim Is Tired Of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout to SeeNormal for suggesting this Hope I did it justice

Gotham was currently suffering from a string of robberies. Normally, robberies would be the least of the GCPD's concern; however, the culprit behind these crimes had array of alarming targets from a dozen uranium rods to several experimental drugs from Wayne Enterprise, it was a mystery even to the GCPD what was going on.

That's why Jim was dialing the only number on a cellphone he hadn't used in a while. He didn't know if Oswald would even pick up after trying to trade him for Tetch, but Jim waited anyway as he let the phone ring. If anyone knew about what was going on in Gotham's underground, it would be Oswald.

"Hello?" Not Oswald answered, the voice sounding like it belonged to a young girl. Jim frowned but tried anyway. 

"Hello, this is Jim with the Gotham Police Department. I'm looking for Oswald Cobblepot." 

"Wait, are you that cop guy Oswald goes on about? What was his name?" The girl asked. 

"Gordon?" Jim supplied. The girl hummed in approval. "That's me. Can I-"

"Drop dead." The girl deadpanned before hanging up. Jim stared in disbelief at the phone. 

Well, it's back to square one.

*************

The culprit of the robberies was soon captured and the stolen items were recovered. However, Gotham naturally provided another alarming case for the GCPD to worry over. Now, there was a rouge gang dealing weapons for insanely low prices. Violence was on the rise around Gotham, and it needed to be stopped quickly. 

Which was why Jim was knocking on the Van Dahl mansion door. If Oswald didn't want to talk to him over the phone, he might as well try his house. 

Jim didn't hear any movement in the house after a minute. He tried knocking again. This time, he heard heavy footsteps, but they were not moving towards the door. He pounded harder on the door. Finally, it swung open with a hiss. 

Jim was greet with a loud shush from a big, pale man in a lumpy plaid shirt over what looked like black tights. A big straw hat and sunglasses made his face indistinguishable but also ridiculous looking. 

"Hi, I'm-" Jim was shushed again. 

"Hi." Jim tried again, whispering this time. When he wasn't stopped again, he continued. 

"I'm looking for Oswald Cobblepot." Jim said. The man looked back into the house.

"He's sleeping." The man said and closed the door. Jim raised his eyebrows, not believing the excuse. He walked over to the west side of the house to the first window he found and peaked in. 

He found Oswald, but he wasn't sleeping. He talking with a tall woman, trying to keep a bowl out of her reach as she tried to swipe her finger into it. It didn't help that the woman was taller than him. 

Behind the two, a smaller girl stepped onto the couch and dumped the contents on what looked like gummy bears into the bowl. Oswald turned to said girl and started arguing with her. From what Jim could hear, they were ruining "the sanctity of snickerdoodles". 

Jim frowned. Who the hell were these people and why were they with Oswald? It looked so domestic. Jim could barely believe it, especially since it was coming from the former king of Gotham's underworld. Before Jim could ponder further, the pale man appeared within the view the window granted him. The man disappeared for a bit and then reappeared with a fire poker. The man then quickly ran at the window. Jim took this as his cue to leave. 

******************

"Come on." Jim said, dragging Harvey back towards the mansion. 

"Why do I have to come? I really don't feel like getting skewed." Harvey whined.

"I need backup." Harvey pulled on his arm, trying to protest. Instead, he was presented with a door as Jim knocked on it. 

The tall woman answered. Before they could do much besides flashing their badges, the woman shrieked and slammed the door. 

"Oh for the love of-" Jim shoved his foot in the doorway and walked in, shouting "GCPD!"

"Jim, wait! Harvey followed him in. They barely made it past the entrance before a blue powder blinded them. The two coughed, stumbling back towards the door. The tall woman appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, smiling as they quickly lost consciousness. 

*******************

Harvey groaned. He sat up and looked around, finding himself on the mansion's lawn. He tried to stand up,but he found Jim's stomach was pinning them down. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Fuck." 

********************

"Harvey?" 

"Lucius? Please tell me you have some good news." Harvey groaned. 

"If only..." Lucius presented him a green note reading "Fly South" along with a curling question mark. Harvey groaned louder. 

********************

"Lucius, Nygma killed three politicians. Please tell me you have something." Harvey whined. 

"Yes, actually." Lucius spread a map of Gotham onto Harvey's desk. "Nygma killed the first one here, and then, the other two murders generally move South in a line down this street." 

"So?" 

"Guess whose nightclub is at the end of the line?" 

Harvey's eyes widened. "You're a saint, Fox! I need a unit at the Iceberg Lounge!"

******************

"Well. Well. Well. What did we learn here today, Jimbo?" Edward sneered inches from his face.

"Always bring extra rounds." Jim deadpanned from the chair he was tied to. His head throbbed from where Nygma slammed the butt of his gun into his head. 

Edward slapped Jim hard, any enjoyment he had wiped from his face. He made a point of stomping away from Jim, slamming his foot hard into the gut of one of the half dozen fallen policemen littering the floor. He suddenly stopped and spun on his heel to face him.

"What do you want with me, Nygma?" Jim interrupted.

"It's the Riddler!" Nygma snapped loud enough to echo through the building. He suddenly took a deep breath, seeming to control himself. "It's not actually for you-" 

"It's for Oswald." Jim guessed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes." Edward hissed. 

"How the hell was this supposed to draw Penguin?" 

Now, it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "Like I'm supposed to believe that the GCPD is competent enough to solve cases on its own? I imagine you've two have conversed by now so spill."

"I haven't." 

"Am I supposed to believe that?" 

"I haven't!" Jim assured him. "I tried, but his new friends seem to hate me." 

"New friends?" Edward frowned. "You mean he's still working with Strange's freaks? I would've thought that he would have ditched them over by now." 

Jim shrugged. "They seem pretty close to me." 

"And how would you know?" Edward said pointy.

"I've been kicked over of his house twice by them. One of them told me to drop dead. Also, I think that they bake cookies together." 

Edward waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. They're useless to him. He'll get rid of them soon enough." 

"Is that why you don't work with him anymore?" Jim asked. Edward's expression soured. 

"I wasn't useless to him! I caught the Red Hood Gang for him. I was his campaign manager. What can those freaks even do?" 

"Kick me out of Oswald's house." Jim said drily. 

"It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter. They'll never hold up. All three of them will let Oswald down horribly." Edward said with a smug sense of self satisfaction. 

"Please knock me out." Jim groaned. "I don't want to hear your jealous rants." 

"Jealous? I'm not-" 

"I mean say what you want, but Oswald's guys got to the point pretty fast. You just keep going on and on. It's petty-"

Edward seemed to take Jim's previous suggestion, knocking his gun into the side of Jim's head. Jim reeled from the blow. His vision swam and turned Edward into a a blob of shining green. 

Sirens sounded in the distance. Edward cursed. "Looks like playtime is over. Good thing, too. You look like that concussion is taking a toll on you." Still, Edward hit again for good measure, laughing. This time, Jim thankfully blacked out. 

***************

"Jim? Old friend?"

"Huh?" Jim blinked. Oswald stood before him, staring. 

"I heard you were looking for me." Oswald said. 

"Oh yeah, I- " 

"It's funny, because the last time you found me, you traded me to Nygma. Yet, you still sought me out on purpose. Isn't that hilarious?" Oswald laughed. "Lucky for you, I'm a man of good morals. I won't hurt you while you're stuck in the hospital." 

Another person, the tall woman he saw through the window, popped her head in. "Hey, Pengy, can I do it?" 

"Yes, Ivy." Ivy let out a squee, jumping in joy. Oswald waved her off before turning to Jim. "I forgot to mention. She had no morals. Have fun. She's been wanting to braid roses into someone's hair." With that, Oswald left, snickering. 

At first, Jim thought he got off easy. Then, Ivy walked in, carrying roses with inch long thorns. 


	16. Another Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SeeNormal's suggestion, too I tried

"Let's see what we have here, shall we?" Edward smirked, slowly stalking around his captives, each gagged and handcuffed to one of many metal poles that supported the abandoned building. "A little girl with a lighter, an overrated refrigerator, and some woman drowning in perfume. What do they all have in common?"

"They're all sick of your shit." Oswald guessed. He twisted in his own bonds, ropes tied around a chair. 

"No!" Edward snarled. "They're all worthless!"

"What?" 

"They're useless! You could replace the big guy with liquid nitrogen, the little girl with matches and hairspray, and this one-" He stopped at Ivy's side. "is basically a perfume department!" He laughed at Ivy's attempt to glare at him. "The real riddle here is why you keep them around!"

"You're the riddle guy. Figure it out." Oswald snapped. 

"Oh, I intend to." Edward pulled out a knife, bringing it under Ivy's jaw. Ivy's breathing quickened. She tried to jerk her head away, but Edward stilled her by grabbing her hair. 

Oswald's eyes widened at the sight. He jumped forward on instinct, causing his chair to lurch forward a bit. 

"Interesting." Edward quickly withdrew the knife. He walked with a skip in his step towards Oswald. "You actually care about them." 

"Want a medal, Sherlock?" Oswald snipped. 

"No, I want to test something. Do you want them to live?" Oswald rolled his eyes as if to say duh. Edward replaced the knife with a gun. "Then, take a bullet for them." 

"You won't kill me here. This isn't the dock." Oswald stated. Edward glared, turning to grab Victor's hair and press the gun into Victor's head. Victor shouted something muffled and unintelligible, struggling to move out of the gun's way. "Ok, fine!" 

Edward stopped to stare at Oswald in confusion. "Do you really want to die for these freaks?" 

"Yes." Oswald hissed. Apparently, this was the wrong answer. Edward stomped over to Oswald, glaring the whole way. 

"This isn't a game!" Edward hissed. "You are going to throw away your life for nothing?" 

"What do you even care for?" Oswald shot back. Edward growled before letting out a rough sigh. 

"Ok, you made your choice." Edward pointed his gun at Oswald. "Any last words?" 

"Nope." 

"Really? Not going to change your mind?"

"Just pull the trigger already!" Oswald snapped. There was a pop as something hit his head. Oswald yelped and waited for the excruciating burning and the icky feeling of warm blood dripping. Instead, a small plastic pellet fell off of his forehead into his lap.

Edward gaped, arms falling to his sides. "You really are loyal to them. I think...I need to..." Edward walking towards the right before turning on his heel and exiting Oswald's view in the opposite direction. 

"Where are you-" A door slammed closed, echoing through the building. He twisted in his bonds again, finding them as tight and restricting as ever. He looked towards the other three, still stuck to poles. 

Well, fuck. 


	17. How The Iceberg Lounge Got Its Penguins

"Hey Oswald! Did you know that the Gotham Zoo got a new Arctic exhibit? Now, they have penguins. Is that funny?" Bridget chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I'm the Penguin. There's penguins at the zoo. There's penguins all over Gotham." Oswald snapped as he rushed past, his lumpy trench coat swishing with each step. 

"What's up with the trench coat and the attitude?" Bridget asked. 

"Nothing." Oswald was quick to say. The nothing, however, decided to let out a squawk. The lumps in his trench coat struggled against his coat. Oswald readjusted his coat. Then, he rushed into the kitchen, struggling to hold the lumps in place while also keeping ahold of his cane. 

Bridget heard distant police sirens. They grew grew louder and louder before stopping in front of their building. She heard Oswald curse loudly. 

"Does the GCPD seriously have nothing better to do?" He asked no one. 

Since they had a few seconds before the police stormed the place, Bridget figured she might as well find out what they were being arrested for. 

Bridget went into the kitchen only to get squawked at. A small penguin glared up at her. Another one waddled up to her, choosing to peck at her shoelaces. She had to kick at the bird to get it to leave her alone. 

"Stop!" Oswald shouted, glaring at her. He descended on the small bird, making sure it wasn't hurt. Once the penguin was deemed alright, he proceeded to his scoop up the small birds much to their displeasure. He had collected a total of six before he locked them in the large wall in freezer on the back wall. 

"We're going to get arrested for birds." Bridget deadpanned. 

"No, we're not." Oswald protested. Although, Oswald sent the freezer a nervous look when a small chirp escaped the unit.

************* 

By some miracle, they managed to keep the penguins out of the police's sight. The officers sent to investigate barely took the time to look around, not bothering to conduct an in depth search before leaving. 

Once the cops left, they enlisted Victor's help in order to set the penguins up with an icy enclosure. The small birds slipped and slid around their new home, happy to be out of the freezer. 

Oswald smiled, watching the birds jump into a pool of water. Victor and Bridget shrugged, leaving Oswald to stare in wonder at his illegally gained birds. 


	18. Horror Movies Trump Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little silly but I tried

"Hey, look what we found across the street!" Ivy shouted as she swung open. She held open the door as Victor hauled in a dusty machine.

"What is it?" Bridget asked, not bothering to look up from where she was sitting at the bar. Her hands flew, quickly adding the already huge wool blanket enveloping the counter. 

"It's a projector." Victor said, setting it on a table. Dust rained off the old metal as it moved. 

"Can you work it?" Ivy asked him. 

"I think so. Give me a minute." 

*****************

"Did you steal that?" Oswald asked. The projector was now set on a table, pointed at a now empty span of wall. Victor fiddled with the dials while Ivy and Bridget sat on the floor in a nest that was Bridget's giant blanket. 

"You mean like those penguins you stole?" Bridget smirked. 

Oswald huffed. "I meant are the police going to come looking for this?" 

"It's from the movie theater across the street. Chill out, Pengy." Ivy snickered at her own pun. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

Victor flicked a switch on the machine. A movie flickered to life on the wall. Ivy squealed, jumping up to switch all the lights off. Curious, Oswald pulled up a chair along with Victor. 

At first, the movie seemed alright if a little eerie. The part where a man cut his hand on screen, but otherwise, the movie was a bit slow paced. 

Then, a hulking man smashed a hammer into one of the main character's heads. 

"What movie is this?" Oswald whispered to Victor. Victor shrugged. 

The movie continued its increasingly gore filled plot. However, a brief flash of light from the front door drew Oswald's attention away from the movie. Footsteps sounded over the movie's dialogue and sound effects. 

The movie became a real horror show when Edward decided to show his face. The creepiest part was that Edward didn't seem to have a particular plan. He just stood there, switching from staring at the movie to back at them. 

"Oh, Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Edward said, bouncing on his feet in excitement. That must've broken Ivy and Bridget's concentration on the movie. Ivy shrieked while Bridget jumped to her feet to produce her flamethrower. 

Edward looked surprised and then motioned for them to give him a moment. He walked over to the bar, and he produced a gun. He left it on the counter before grabbing a chair and joining them. 

"Did you know that Leatherface is based off of the real crimes of Ed Gein?" Edward said to no one in particular. The other four stared at him. 

"What are you doing?" Oswald asked. Edward didn't answer, seemingly too engrossed in the movie to answer. Bridget, still holding her flamethrower, looked towards Oswald as if asking him whether she should light Edward on fire. Oswald shrugged. 

With no further interruptions, they turned their attention back to the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope this will make sense keep in mind I missed the majority of season 2 feel free to point out anything that seems off 
> 
> Liked what you read? Leave me kudos and comments! They make my day ^u^  
> also My tumblr is lawlilawliet if you'd want to drop by


End file.
